


Touch and Go

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (only the author and the readers are), A bit of physical abuse, Body Possession, But has male body parts, Chara does a lot of name calling but Frisk really couldn't care less, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Frisk it's okay to love your body, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Verbal Abuse, attempted emotional abuse??, both characters are somewhere in the 16-17 age range, but implied male body parts, gender neutral chara, gender neutral frisk, quit being so puritanical about it, you're not going to go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a head is bad enough, but sharing a body is even worse. Or at least that's what Frisk thinks until one night when Chara takes over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am _appalled_ at the lack of Chara/Frisk smut on this sight, so I decided to fix that. It's been almost 4 years since I've written anything smutty, but if y'all refuse to sin, THEN I"M JUST GONNA HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU.
> 
>  **UPDATE:** If you're reading this as part of my "Of Two Minds" series, then I should inform you that this story, Touch and Go, is it's own seperate entity and is not technically connected to the rest of the over arching story. I will keep it in the series to keep all my smut organized, but if you are uncomfortable with elements of non-con and abuse, then by all means skip this story and start reading from the second. Chara is pretty forceful to Frisk in this story, but this angle is virtually non-existant in the others i've written.

On some level of awareness, Frisk knew they were dreaming. And if they were being honest with themselves, they’d admit it was a very _nice_ dream. 

Frisk never was one to have vivid dreams, or dream that much at all to begin with. After coming out of the Underground five years ago with a mental roommate in tow, most dreams they remembered since returning to the surface were nightmarish at worst, or just dull or incomprehensible at best.

An erotic dream was new. 

But it was definitely not an unwelcome change.

Frisk ran, chasing a giggling figure made of light. It had no features beyond a simple humanoid shape, and Frisk found that they could not look directly at it, or it would vanish from sight. The light creature laughed at their attempts to keep pace, always a few torturous steps ahead of them. It sang sweet nothings to them; promising Frisk a salacious reward if they could catch it and pin it down. It was a game to the sprite, and Frisk knew it was a game. In this dream world thoughts and feelings were shared like breaths of air, and Frisk knew it was teasing and that it was just as excited to be caught by their hands as Frisk was to be in its. But where would be the fun in that if they just gave in so simply? So Frisk played along, running and chasing, determined to win, wild and unrestrained.

Whatever small part of Frisk’s mind was lucid enough to still have reason warned them that this was not real. Neither pain nor pleasure could be felt in a dream, so any gratification expected would not be fulfilled. Frisk payed it no mind. In the dream all that mattered was, real or not, fantasies like these could be realized, if only for a moment. Inhibitions suppressed, and primal wants awakened, Frisk was going to seize this chance while they still could with no embarrassment, or rules, or social norms to hold them down.

With an unfeasible leap, capable only in this illusion of their mind, Frisk snagged the light creature, and together they tumble, tangled in each other’s arms. In their hands, the figure became solid and real with visible features and tangible form. The prize captured at last, Frisk rolled their quarry over to look upon it clearly. The face they beheld is as pale as flour, with rosy flushed cheeks and chestnut hair, a… sniggering smile… and eyes of… bright… red…

 **”Surprise,”** said Chara.

Frisk jerked awake, head spinning and limbs flailing. Their heart pounded in their chest and their eyes darted about the pitch black room, frantically searching for their bedside clock.

It was 1:48am.

 _”God dammit, Chara,”_ Frisk thinks to their brain buddy. They knew Chara could hear them. Both of them can hear the other’s thoughts if they did not guard them closely. _”Why did you do that?”_

 ** _”Because I find it repulsive and annoying watching you act like an animal in your dreams,”_** Chara sneered.

 _”So?”_ Frisk argued. _”It was MY dream. And was a good one, too.”_ Realizing they’d been asleep on their right side, Frisk rolled over to their left. Their right arm, deadened from lack of circulation slowly came back to life with a pricking sensation like a thousand acupuncture needles as blood flowed back into the capillaries. 

Frisk grumbled and tried to get comfortable again, too sleepy to hide their thoughts. _”Maybe if I can fall back asleep this second, I can pick up where I left off,”_ they hoped, adjusting in a new position.

 ** _”Oh, no you don’t,”_** Chara chastised, and without warning, the awareness in their right arm vanished. 

Frisk became more alert instantly. As if sharing a headspace wasn’t bad enough, Chara’s constant attempts at wrestling control for their body could often end up dangerous. For the first full year of their... symbiosis (Frisk hesitated to call it that because nobody benefited from their arrangement, yet together they were forced to stay), Frisk had constantly been on edge, keeping tabs on every inch of their body and forcing Chara back every time they dared try to steal a single muscle. It had been hard. For those first twelve months Frisk wore long sleeves all year around and kept their nails filed down to the beds to hide and prevent injuries. Frisk was grateful that their body seemed to be too much of a dead weight for Chara to control while they slept, but they would still often wake up with self-inflicted scratch marks and the occasional bruise; both signs of Chara’s nightly struggle for dominance. 

As time passed, Chara got more subtle whenever trying to seize command. Taking over Frisk’s entire body turned out to be impossible, whether Frisk was awake or not, but it didn’t stop them from learning how to possess small parts of their body, if only for a few seconds. Once Chara had tried to trip Frisk as they went down the stairs, quickly jerking one foot behind the other, which sent them tumbling forward. It was a miracle Frisk hadn’t broken their neck that day, which would have surely caused a reset, but they always gripped the hand rail more tightly when navigating stairs afterwards.

When Chara wasn’t trying to kill Frisk, their power grabs went from injurious to irritating. Frisk had always been considered somewhat of a flirt, but after Chara learned how to force their left eye to blink whenever Chara felt like it, Frisk found themself winking at every living thing that moved. Needless to say it had gotten them in trouble on more than one occasion, but luckily for nothing more than being “inappropriate”.

But this, though? This was new. Chara had never managed to seize a whole limb before, at least not with Frisk awake. So far Chara had done nothing but possess it. The limb didn’t move, but everything from the shoulder down felt strangely disconnected from Frisk’s mind. Frisk tried to focus, to command it to bend or flex, but it was like all the signals and impulses were being blocked. No matter what Frisk tried to do, the arm did not respond. Then, as inconspicuously as possible, Frisk reached out with their mind to feel for Chara who had gone silent the moment they took control. If they were thinking, they were guarding their thoughts well, for all Frisk could pick up from their mental bunkmate was extremely intense concentration as they fought to maintain their hold on the extremity, and more importantly, keep Frisk out. 

**_”Frisk, you do know I don’t sleep, right?”_** Chara asked suddenly. **_”When you dream, I can see it, but I can’t interact with them unless you happen to be particularly lucid. Most of the time what I get to watch is boring or unintelligible, but every so often your hallucinations are quite entertaining, like the one I just woke you up from. What I’m trying to say is, the more conscious you are that you’re dreaming, the more influence I can have, even though your dreams only last a few minutes each.”_**

The stolen arm moved, sensually stroking down Frisk’s right thigh, and Frisk shivered at the touch, goosebumps racing down from their neck to their toes. Despite it still being their arm, the touch felt foreign, alien. **_“And while messing with your subconscious is fun, why waste all that energy on a wet dream when we can do something SO much more satisfying?”_**

 _”What do you-“_ Before Frisk could finish the thought, the hijacked hand lunged, diving towards their crotch and right into the fly of their boxers. Frisk gasped as fingers, cold and clammy, closed around their dick. Their mind went into gridlock with surprise at the sudden assault. Thoughts briefly scattered by panic, Frisk’s only instinct was to jerk their hand away, but the command proved useless against Chara’s hold, and Frisk could do nothing as Chara slowly began to explore. 

Fingers trailed along their scrotum, tracing every wrinkle and vein before dragging up the raphe and circling the frenulum. Every touch was feather light and sent chills up Frisk’s back, making their breath hitch and focus falter.

 ** _”What’s this?”_** Chara passively asked as they rubbed the thumb over the head of their shaft. **_”You still have your foreskin? Fucking lucky. My human parents removed mine.” ___**

Frisk tried to control their breathing as Chara rolled the skin back, slowly, methodically, before gently applying pressure and more deliberate tugs. Try as they might, they couldn’t form a single coherent thought to tell Chara to stop; their entire head repeatedly going blank with each pull on their cock.

**_”Tell me something- Since I have control of your arm, when I make you touch yourself, does it feel like you’re doing it, or someone else?”_ **

Their mind too clouded to think straight, Frisk couldn’t respond directly. They still considered the question, be it intentional or not, and when a fuzzy answer surfaced they’re too slow to block it off from Chara’s access. Chara laughed in delight, a bright, hot force in their mind’s eye after feeling Frisk’s ashamed response.

After a minute of failed attempts to reclaim their arm, a bit of sense finally made it through Frisk’s half of their shared mind. If they couldn’t stop their arm directly, then they’d just have to do something else, and in an act of desperate defiance, Frisk crossed their legs, effectively sandwiching their hand in place.

 ** _”Oh, come on, Frisk,”_** Chara sighed in annoyance. **_”Don’t be like that. We were having fun.”_**

 _”No,”_ Frisk fought back. _”M-my body, my rules. I want you to stop.”_

 ** _”Oh? What’s this?”_** Chara’s thoughts practically chortled at them. **_”You think you’re in a position to argue? Not tonight, roomie.”_**

Curious fingers quickly turn cruel as Chara used Frisk’s hand against them, digging the nails into their shaft. Frisk sharply inhaled and kicked out of reflex rather than will, but it was all Chara needed to start up again.

 ** _”Frisk, I don’t see what your problem is,”_** Chara said, resuming their stride. **_”How old are you again? Sixteen? Seventeen? All kids your age experiment with themselves. In fact, most kids start WAY earlier. Hm, now that I think about it, in the five years we’ve been stuck together, I can’t recall you ever exploring your own body. Why is that? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I used to do it all the time when I had a body.”_**

Frisk didn’t reply. Frisk _chose_ not to reply, not wanting to give Chara the satisfaction that their actions were actually starting to turn them on. Still, their body betrayed them as squeaky gasps and stifled moans escaped their throat with each unsolicited squeeze, none of which went unnoticed by Chara.

 ** _”Ha ha ha, are you really coming undone from something as basic as simply jacking off? Pathetic.” Chara stopped for a moment, thoughts contemplative. “Buuuut, seeing as you’ve never pleasured yourself before, I guess I’ll just have to show you how it's done.“_** The hijacked hand lurched, tearing away the bedsheets covering Frisk’s body before reaching back to grab at the edge of the mattress behind them, trying to pull Frisk onto their back. Frisk resisted, leaning in the opposite direction and taking the chance to catch their breath.

 ** _”Roll over, Frisk,”_** Chara ordered. **_”I need you to lay on your back for the best position.”_**

“No,” Frisk growled face down into their pillow. Any other night, they would have felt ridiculous talking to themselves alone in their room in the dark, but speaking out loud made Frisk’s words feel more authoritative, more serious, more forceful. “I’m not playing along with you, Chara. Give me back my arm and let me go to sleep.” Frisk hated fighting, and when they had to, they refused to use anything but words to wage war. So if Frisk had to fight Chara tonight to get control back for their body, then they’d do everything they could to put as much weight behind their words as possible.

 **”Playing _with you?”_** Chara’s thoughts practically sounded offended. **_”Do you think this is a game? Frisk, Frisk, Frisk. I’m not playing with you, I’m simply trying to_ teach _you how to make you feel good. But if you want to do this the hard way…”_**

Frisk’s right arm contorted, bending uncomfortably backwards as Chara twisted it in every direction but a natural one, even going as far as to pull on Frisk’s hair, practically snapping their neck back to get them to comply. Frisk shouted in shock, their own body weight being used against them as they were forced onto their back. With their left arm free, they nursed their stinging shoulder, silently praying Chara hadn’t managed to dislocate it.

Despite the pain, Chara continued to wield the stolen arm, wasting not a single second in grabbing at the elastic waistband of Frisk’s boxers, and this time, submissive and sore, Frisk took the path of least resistance as Chara worked to pull the underwear off. 

No longer sideways and fully exposed, Frisk couldn’t help but notice their cock standing tall and proud, and starting to grow cold from lack of attention. A small draft was enough to make Frisk’s dick throb with a begging shiver. God, they hoped Chara wasn’t going to leave them like this for long. 

Chara laughed, loud and deafening, and Frisk felt their face flush red when they realized Chara had heard the thought. As soon as they themselves realized they were starting to crave the Chara’s touch, Frisk looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

 ** _”Oh, so you_ want _me to touch you now?”_** Chara asked rhetorically, making Frisk’s pointer and middle finger walk across their waist in teasing. **_”Don’t worry, Frisk. We’ve got all night for that.”_**

With Frisk at their mercy, Chara grips their length once more, swollen and stiff from stimulation. With no fabric in the way, now Chara could _really_ get to work.

 ** _”There, that’s a lot better now, isn’t it?”_** Chara coos as they go back to tugging on Frisk’s cock. **_”I know, I realize I hurt your shoulder. Trust me, I feel it too, but if you think about it, it’s really your fault for not listening to me, so I’m not apologizing. Don’t worry though, the pain will pass. Jerking off releases endorphins, you know. A natural painkiller.”_**

As much as Frisk wanted to deny it, Chara was right. The longer Chara worked, the more the pain in their shoulder faded. Frisk wanted to write it off as limbering up as the muscles loosened with Chara’s movements, but it was hard to ignore that pleasurable warmth building in their core that was replacing the ache, growing bigger and bigger, radiating out to every cell throughout their body.

It felt… well, it felt good, and _dammit_ , Frisk didn’t want it to feel good! This was inappropriate, a-and demeaning, and- and….

An awful, wonderful, _terrible_ pressure began to swell in Frisk’s gut, erasing all thoughts from their mind. 

Oh God, something was happening. Something was going to happen. Something was building up and -oh God- Frisk felt like they were going to explode as excitement and terror swirled in the mess of their scattered mind. Oh God, _oh fuck,_ Frisk was breathing double time as their left hand twisted in the sheets, desperate for some kind of anchor as they felt themselves being pushed towards the edge. _God_ , they wished Chara would stop. _Fuck._ They hoped Chara _wouldn’t_ stop.

Frisk screwed their eyes shut. Oh fuck, _oh God,_ They were close. They were going to- _they were going to-!_

The pressure on Frisk’s dick disappears immediately. A wave of confusion washes through Frisk’s consciousness before quickly being replaced with a conflicting mixture of relief and disappointment.

Frisk let out a heavy sigh. Chara was silent, but with their eyes shut, Frisk could practically see them smiling in amusement on the inside of their eyelids. Too riled up to put their thoughts into words, Frisk hoped Chara could feel the annoyance and exasperation directed at their condescending smirk.

 ** _”Ah-ah, not yet,”_** Chara scolded. **_”I said I was going to teach you how to pleasure yourself, so let’s make your first lesson a one in patience, and endurance."_**

Frisk couldn’t stop themself from rolling their eyes. Like Chara was one to try and teach patience. They couldn’t wait five seconds for anything, but Frisk was too tired to argue. They had been _so close_ , so close to something amazing, they were sure of it, but they could wait. Staying positive, Frisk took the opportunity to settle their heartrate while Chara decided to play with their pubic hair, waiting for Frisk to become less aroused so they could drag out the fun longer. 

Chara seemed to revel in the fact that they had managed to possess Frisk’s arm for so long, and Frisk couldn’t help but notice as their gentle caresses turned into playful pokes and prods as they not only explored Frisk’s groin, but every inch within their reach as well. Chara tickled their navel, ran the fingers through their hair, and erotically pinched at their nipples. Frisk almost went into a full-blown panic when Chara dared to squeeze on their windpipe, but Chara was quick to pull away, as if uninterested while they looked for something else to investigate.

To Frisk it seemed like Chara was experimenting like a child would with a toy, and in a sad way it made sense. How long had it been since Chara actually had a body of their own? Sure the two of them shared all their senses; Eyes and ears and taste and smell and touch, but when was the last time Chara got to do any of that on their own accord? Be it pleasure from something soft and warm, or pain from a scrape or bruise, Chara was forced to experience everything as Frisk experienced it, whether they wanted to or not. In light of this, Frisk really couldn’t blame them for wanting to do as much with their stolen hand as they possibly could before they’d inevitably have to give it back up.

Realizing that they were starting to feel sorry for their assailant, Frisk grunted. What was _wrong_ with them? Not only were they practically allowing Chara to molest them, but now they sympathized with them?? God, Frisk really was too forgiving for their own good. 

**_”Calmed down, now?”_** Chara asked after making sure they touched every square inch of flesh they could reach no less than two times. 

“Mmhm,” Frisk mumbled, bracing themselves for Chara to get on with the show. 

Chara complied, grabbing Frisk’s shaft and setting an agonizingly slow pace and very little pressure. Frisk groaned inwardly.

**_”Patience, Frisk. We’ll get there eventually. How about I tell you a story while we work our way up to the real deal?”_ **

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Frisk muttered, eyes still closed.

**_”Good. So you know how I said I can see your dreams? Well, believe it or not, you actually dream a lot more than you think you do. You just never remember them. But I do. I never forget any of your dreams.”_ **

Chara’s voice grew sly. Frisk wanted to ask where they were going with this, but at that same moment, Chara decided to increase their speed and their grip, forcing Frisk to suppress a lewd moan.

**_”This recent wet dream isn’t the first one you’ve had, you know. You actually have them a lot, you dirty fuck. And you want to know the real kicker?_ They’re all about people you know.”**

Chara’s kidnapped hand began to get fancy, adding twists and individual squeezes with each finger in waves up and down their cock. They smeared the small beads of moisture building up at the slit all over the head and across their shaft for lubrication while Frisk squeaked and whimpered.

**_”In your dreams you’ve lusted after Papyrus… Alphys… Undyne… and even Toriel.”_ **

With each name, Chara went a little faster, squeezed a little harder, and it wasn’t long before Frisk was gasping for breath, getting wildly turned on with their friend’s faces flashing their mind. God dammit, Frisk didn’t want to get off to the mental image of their friends. Chara was doing that on purpose.

**_“I mean, I always knew you were a flirt, but come on, Frisk. Toriel? Do you have an Oedipus complex or something? She’s our mother, you sicko.”_ **

Shit, they were getting close again. Their focus began to slip, lost in the mind-numbing sensations of pleasure. Too disheveled to think straight, Frisk did everything in their power to concentrate on keeping their voice down. Their ragged gasps could easily be mistaken for sobs through the thin walls, but the effort proved to be futile. The heat in their crotch started bloom once more, and this time it was accompanied by a lecherous moan far too loud to suppress. 

In a sudden twist of events, Frisk felt their jaw go numb as Chara forced them to literally bite their tongue while they continued to jerk off. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get the threat across, and Frisk complied without argument.

 ** _”Be quiet if you don’t want to get caught,”_** Chara pointlessly hissed. No one but Frisk could hear ever hear them, so whispering was redundant. **_” Because I don’t plan on stopping if you do. I’d like to see you try and explain it to Toriel, honestly. What would you say if she saw you like this? “Help, Mom! I can’t stop masturbating while thinking about you!” You gross freak.”_**

Frisk was too lost to even hear Chara’s insults. Fuck, they were almost there. Come on, come on-! Almost, almost-!

Chara let up immediately, pulling them away from release once again. Frisk silently screamed at them, outraged at the injustice. They looked down at their hovering hand, fingers loose and still. Desperate to finish, Frisk bucked their hips, dick twitching as it searched for that glorious pressure that had so lovingly enveloped it. Drunk with lust, Frisk used their free hand to wrap their senseless one around their cock again. Chara was even kind enough to keep the fingers tight as Frisk started to thrust in a frenzy, fucking their frozen hand.

Chara’s giggles were bubbly and bright as they spectated Frisk’s antics. The angle was difficult and gravity was against them, but needy, pitiful Frisk didn’t care. Wining and moaning and jerking their hips with animalistic urgency.

 ** _”My, my, Frisk. Look how far you’ve come in just one night,”_** Chara praised. **_”You started off unable to even think of touching yourself, and now here you are fucking your hand like your life depended on it. I’m so proud of you.”_**

“Chara,” Frisk begged. “Please.”

 ** _”Please what?”_** Chara taunted. They knew very well what Frisk wanted. It was the only thing on their mind, but Chara wanted to hear Frisk say it.

“Please… please help me finish. Don’t leave me like this.”

 ** _”Alright,”_** Chara sighed, completely and utterly bored. **_”But on one condition; keep your eyes open. I want you to watch so I can see you come.”_**

Whatever small fragments of shame Frisk still hung on to fought back then. Chara had been demeaning them all night, but they wanted to watch when the big moment hit? Why couldn’t they be happy that they managed to steal their arm? Why couldn’t them be happy with the fact that they managed to get Frisk behaving this way? When would it be enough?

Desperation wins out and Frisk caves, cracking open their eyes to watch their bouncing hips. When their vision focused, Chara upheld their end of the bargain, grabbing their shaft and tugging furiously. The pace was faster than ever and Frisk let their hips drop back to the mattress where they settled into a rhythm of short bursts to match Chara’s. 

Chara kept pressure on Frisk’s tongue, reminding them to keep their eyes open as they rapidly approached the finish line. Frisk tried, honestly and truly, doing everything within their power, from squinting to winking, not letting the head of their dick out their sight for longer than a blink.

And then- that gut-wrenching heat hit its flash point. Frisk held their breath as that pressure breached its limits and erupted. Like a dam breaking, like dynamite detonating, Frisk came hard and long, as euphoria washed over their mind. Chara rested their stolen hand on Frisk’s abdomen, their cock still in their grip as cum spurted onto their chest. Together they watched as their dick continued to throb in time with their pulse, gushing out more and more of the milky white fluid until it could only dribble out the slit and down their fingers.

Frisk heaved, gasping for air as the ecstasy subsided, and flopped their head back in relief. God, now that it was over, they felt more exhausted than ever. 

**_”Listen to you,”_** Chara chittered in a mocking tone. **_”Huffing and puffing like you’ve just run a marathon. ”_**

Frisk didn’t care. They just wanted to sleep.

 ** _”Hey! Don’t go to sleep yet! You’ve got to clean up your mess!”_** Chara yanked on Frisk’s shaft to keep them conscious. Hypersensitive Frisk hissed and tried to recoil from Chara’s touch, but had nowhere to go.

Pulling their hand to their face so they could see, Chara rubbed their fingers together as the cum cooled and took on the consistency of glue. Frisk felt their brain buddy growing thoughtful.

**_”Hm. Hey Frisk. Open your mouth.”_ **

_”What? Oh, no. I am NOT going there!”_

**_”Really? Well too bad, because it was a redundant command. I have control of your jaw, remember?”_**

To prove their point, Chara forces Frisk’s mouth to open wide, slowly bringing their fingers closer as they juggled the control.

Frisk’s eyes bugged before remembering that while Chara may have control of their jaw, Frisk still had control of their neck, and they tossed their head left and right, back and forth, in any direction to keep their fingers away.

In no mood for games, Chara stuck out their tongue and made Frisk bite down _hard_. Frisk tried to scream, but it proved difficult when your jaws were forcibly held shut. 

**_”Taste it or I’ll make you bite your fucking tongue off,”_** they demanded, and Frisk gave in, holding still so Chara could insert their cum covered digits into their mouth and clean them with their tongue.

It tasted like… nothing, honestly. Surprisingly salty, but not much else. 

**_”See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”_** Chara said nonchalantly. **_”At least your cum doesn’t taste like shellfish. Good job. Keep up the good work. This night is definitely in the running for “the best first time” if you ask me.”_** Chara wiped the remaining jizz off their chest and onto the bedsheets. Frisk wasn’t sure if they were feeling exceptionally generous or uninterested in tasting more. They wouldn’t complain though. Frisk would be happy to never taste semen again as long as they lived.

 ** _”Well, that was fun,”_** Chara said, reaching over the bed to pull up the comforter they had thrown off. **_”I look forward to doing this again in the future with you, Frisk. But until then, good night, Frisk.”_**

And just like that, the sensation in Frisk’s right arm returned, as well as the control over their jaw. The arm was sore and fatigued, but at least it was there and back in Frisk’s command. Chara, however, might as well have vanished. While Frisk straightened the blanket, they searched for their brain bunkmate, but Chara was nowhere to be felt. Still, their last words before going dormant were unsettling. 

_“I look forward to doing this again in the future with you, Frisk.”_

God, Frisk hoped that didn’t mead having to put up with body possession and humiliation every night for the rest of their life. Everything else had been enjoyable, but the verbal taunting, they could do without.

Huh… 

Everything else _had_ been enjoyable once Frisk had learned to ignore their inhibitions, and it was by far more rewarding than a wet dream. Maybe they could learn to find a middle ground with Chara; one that didn’t involve name calling, or tongue biting or dragging their friends into the picture. 

Hm. Maybe their symbiosis could actually start benefiting the other. 

Maybe Frisk was starting to look forward to next time too.

“Good night, Chara,” Frisk whispered, unaware if Chara even heard. Then, finding a comfortable position on their right, vaguely aware that their arm would go numb again, Frisk closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got off, then I'd greatly appreciate you leaving a kudos! If you didn't get off, then please consider leaving a comment telling me why so I can improve~ Thanks for reading you filthy sinner. See you in Hell!


End file.
